


In the Morning

by wizards_sleeve



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ALSO John hit 300k, I wish I wrote more, I'm so fucking dumb, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Vent fic?, also I writing at midnight again lol, anyway, im gay, it kinda doesn't make sense sorry, not really - Freeform, not super graphic but be careful, so proud :'), super short too, tags are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizards_sleeve/pseuds/wizards_sleeve
Summary: Its just another fic where I make John talk about how much he loves Smitty. Get used to it nerds!





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm really tired and this sucks but I wanted to post SOMETHING.

When John wakes up, the sun has just started to rise. It's still mostly dark in the room he's in. Barely enough light to see the person next to him. Smitty's arm and leg are thrown around his body, the man in question, still slumbering away. His head is resting on John's shoulder, their blanket is down by the boy's hips.

John smiles, he loves watching Smitty sleep. He looks so at peace, so calm and relaxed. It's an outlier, abnormal, most of the time Smitty is loud; when he's laughing his head off at some stupid joke, when he's screaming at a friend in mock anger. 

Calm and relaxed is a lot different (and a lot better) than Smitty's self destruction. When he scratches his arms till they bleed, when he refuses to let himself sleep, staying awake for days at a time, when he won't talk to anyone because he's afraid of the truth. 

The truth being that he isn't perfect, he will never be perfect. No matter what Smitty does he will never be a perfect person. He still says stuff he doesn't mean, he accidentally breaks things, forgets to let the dog out. Smitty can't make himself perfect.

But John still loves him. He loves Smitty when he's laughing at stupid shit, loves him when he's so overwhelmed he starts crying, John loves him when he's angry and yelling.  
John loves Smitty, all of him, the good and the bad. John doesn't want anyone else at his side. He wants Smitty, the goddamn fuck up, with more flaws than skills. He loves Smitty.

“What're you thinkin’ 'bout, Johnny?” He shakes his thoughts away and looks at Smitty, who is apparently awake now.

John smiles, “You. What else?” Smitty yawns.

“You're thinking too loud. Go to sleep.” 

“It's morning, Smit,” the man in question is already snoring away again.

John laughs. Typical Smitty.

“Okay, okay. You win.” He wraps his arm around him and closes his eyes.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
